uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
High Wycombe railway station
1.705 |usage0607 = 1.927 |usage0708 = 2.115 |usage0809 = 2.198 | platforms = 3 | gridref = SU869930 | original = Wycombe Railway | pregroup = Great Western and Great Central Joint Railway | postgroup = GW&GCJR | years = 1854 | events = Opened | events1 = Through services along GW&GCJR begun | years1 = 1906 | events2 = Services to Bourne End withdrawn | years2 = 1970 | code = HWY }} High Wycombe railway station is situated in High Wycombe in South Buckinghamshire. The station is served by Chiltern Railways trains on the Chiltern Main Line from Marylebone towards Birmingham Snow Hill. It is situated between Beaconsfield and Saunderton stations. History The station was built over 150 years ago after an original design by Brunel and is a listed monument. The station was originally the terminus of the GWR/Wycombe Railway branch line from Maidenhead, later extended to Oxford and Aylesbury. In 1906 the Great Western and Great Central Joint Railway line was opened through High Wycombe, connecting London with their lines to the north. Much of the current Chiltern Railways mainline is formed from this joint line. Following a period of decline in the network, the original branch line to Maidenhead was closed on 2 May 1970 and subsequently lifted [http://www.mmpa.org.uk/history.html Maidenhead - Wycombe Railway History]. The station was transferred from the Western Region of British Rail to the London Midland Region on 24 March 1974. In November 2005 a fire in the ticket offices gutted the roof of the building[http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/beds/bucks/herts/4476286.stm Station blaze disrupts journeys, BBC News]. The restored station building reopened in September 2007Wycombe station restored after fire''. High Wycombe is the busiest railway station in the non-metropolitan county of Buckinghamshire. The busiest station in the larger ceremonial county of Buckinghamshire is Milton Keynes Central. Ticket barriers are in operation at this station. Services map of railways in the vicinity of High Wycombe]] At the current time, services are run by Chiltern Railways, using class 165 and 168 DMU trains. The current off-peak services are: * 2tph stopping service to London Marylebone, which starts at High Wycombe. * 2tph semi-fast service to London Marylebone. * 1tph fast service to London Marylebone, taking less than 35 minutes. * 1tph semi-fast service to Birmingham Snow Hill. * 1tph stopping service to Princes Risborough extending to Bicester North every two hours. * 1tph semi-fast service to Bicester North extending to Stratford-upon-Avon every two hours. In addition there are direct services to Aylesbury in evening. High Wycombe has a separate bay platform which allows extra peak local services to run to and from London Marylebone. Future Chiltern Railways have proposed a new service running between London and Oxford calling at High Wycombe. This will enable direct trains to run to Oxford from Wycombe for the first since 1964. The new service is planned to begin in 2013. References External links * Chiltern Railways * Chiltern Railways Evergreen 3- Proposed services to Oxford. Category:Former Great Western and Great Central Joint Railway stations Category:Railway stations in Buckinghamshire Category:Railway stations opened in 1854 Category:High Wycombe Category:Railway stations served by Chiltern Railways nl:Station High Wycombe